forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Settlestone
| type = Settlement | size = Village | capital = | area = Fourthpeak, Frost Hills | georefs = | demonym = | languages = Common | races = Dwarves, Reghedman humans | religion = Tempus | currency = | population1 = 400 | popyear1 = 1358 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = Barbarians of Icewind Dale, Companions of the Hall, Mithral Hall | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = Berkthgar | ruleryear1 = 1358 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Settlestone, also known as Dwarvendarrow and The Ruin was a village outside of Mithral Hall. It was first inhabited by dwarves, fell into ruins, then was resettled in 1358 DR by the barbarians of Icewind Dale under the leadership of Berkthgar in alliance with Mithral Hall. Geography The village of Settlestone was located in the southern spurs of the Spine of the World near the headwaters of the Surbrin within the mountain known as Fourthpeak. It was a cold and windy place with mountains surrounding it on three sides. Structure The dwarven village was built above ground which was a rare and unheard of creation for dwarven crafters at the time of Mithral Hall. Built to last, the buildings of Settlestone had large stone slabs of stone stacked together like a huge house of cards. The rebuilt settlement consisted of both stone buildings and tents. The center of the village (although geographically located at the top of the uphill slant) was Hengorot, the mead hall inside a deerskin tent large enough to sit 400 barbarians at its huge tables. Trade In Settlestone, the barbarians lived a very prosperous life since they handled the trading of dwarven goods to merchants, its massive stone buildings still provided shelter to travelers, explorers, and monsters. Defenses In 1372 DR, the defenders of Settlestone consisted of about two hundred dwarven warriors. They were charged with keeping the surrounding area free of hostile creatures and protected the main road against enemies. The road was also protected by booby traps, such as entire sections rigged to bury opponents under deadly avalanches, or simply fall away into deep ravines and be washed away under the onslaught of strong mountain streams. All of these defenses had to be triggered by the defending forces. History Hundreds of years before being inhabited by the barbarians of Icewind Dale, Settlestone was called Dwarvendarrow. It was built by Bunko Battlehammer, an ancestor of Bruenor Battlehammer, and his clan. Dwarvendarrow served as a trade post outside Mithral Hall and it was the only place merchants could trade with the inhabitants of the dwarven city. Clan Battlehammer did not want strangers to visit their secret caves and mines. In , the dwarves of Clan Ironshield fled the kingdom of Andalbruin for the more defensible position of Settlestone. Before being discovered in 1356 DR by the Companions of the Hall, Settlestone was also known as the Ruin. Notable locations ;Hengorot: Meeting place of the barbarian people. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Streams of Silver'' *''Siege of Darkness'' Sourcebooks *''Dwarves Deep'' *''Hall of Heroes'' *''The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier'' *''A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt'' *''Silver Marches (sourcebook)'' *''Volo's Guide to the North'' References Category:Villages Category:Dwarven settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Dwarven locations Category:Human locations Category:Locations on Fourthpeak Category:Locations in the Frost Hills Category:Locations in the Spine of the World Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Frozenfar